


Affair

by defjess06



Category: JJ Project
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defjess06/pseuds/defjess06
Summary: Jinyoung has a boyfriend.But he woke up with another guy beside him?





	Affair

_Trink_. The sound of a bell ringing when Jinyoung enters the café nearby his campus. He stops a bit to look at his watch. He is 37 minutes late, but it’s because he had a class that he can’t miss. And, what’s so important that Jackson message him non-stop to come to this café as soon as he can. He glance around the café to find Jackson, his best friend, and Mark, his boyfriend. Jinyoung smiles, this is a pleasant surprise, he doesn’t know that Mark will be joining them this afternoon.

Jackson notices that Jinyoung has arrived and he wave his hand, as a sign for Jinyoung to come to their table. Jinyoung walk happily and then he gives a quick peck at Mark before sitting down. “So, what’s up?”

Jackson grins widely that it seems like his lips will touch his eyes. It’s never a good sign when he grins like that. He usually has this “brilliant” idea that Jinyoung and Mark have to join. And usually that _brilliant_ idea is not that brilliant as it sounds. “Why don’t you order first, my treat!”

Jinyoung squints, “Do you think you can bribe me with a mere coffee?”

Jackson chuckles, “So you know that I’m trying to bribe you.”

Jinyoung scoffs before standing up and walk to the counter. Mark follows. “One green tea latte please. Make it really hot.”

Mark chuckles, “You only drink really hot when you’re pissed.”

“I am,” Jinyoung sigh, “It’s not because of Jackson. I think I ruined my CLE (Communications Law and Ethic) class. My presentation was bad and that old professor keeps giving me bad signal. A signal that I catch as ‘ _see you next semester_ ’. I don’t wanna see him next year though…”

Mark smiles pitiably, “It’s okay, you did your best. Let’s just not lose hope until you see it…”

Jinyoung sighs again, but now feeling better. His boyfriend is a man of few words. He’s not the chatty type, as opposite of Jinyoung, but he feels calm whenever he talks with Mark, because he understands.

“Do you know what Jackson’s up to now?”

Mark chuckle, “Yeah, but I think it’s best for you to listen to him, not me. I don’t think you’re gonna like it.”

“Is it something big?”

Mark shrugs, not interested in giving anymore hints. Mark is always like this. He knows how to keep a secret, and he keeps it well, even from his boyfriend. The latte came, and both of them return to their seat. Jinyoung sips the latte, even though it’s really hot, but the hotness help him to overcome his stress. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Okay,” Jackson moves his chair forward, closer to Jinyoung, “So, you know that I’ve been single for a long time right.”

“Sure,” Jinyoung shrugs.

“And it hurts me to see both of you lovebirds getting it on in front of me, as a single man.”

Jinyoung blush, “Jack, we never _get on_ in front of you.”

“Whatever,” he continues, “So, I got this idea of doing a mixer.”

“Mixer?”

“Yeah,” Jackson nods, “A mixer is, basically, a get together! So, I will bring 2 guys, and my girl friend - with a space,” he chuckles, “Gonna bring 2 girls to join. And then we will introduce ourselves and have some fun, maybe karaoke, or maybe go to a bar, getting to know them.”

Jinyoung scoffs, “So basically a chance for you to sleep with a girl.”

Jackson laughs, “Yeah, basically.”

Jinyoung sips another glass, “So what do you want me to do?”

“Well, as you know I only have few friends, and I lack of one guy friend to join me to the mixer. I need you to come with me.”

Jinyoung spurts the latte, _crazy bas –_ “Jackson? Are you serious?” Jackson nods. Jinyoung sighs and put the latte down, he glance at his boyfriend who is busy playing the game at his phone, not seem to be bothered about Jackson proposal, at all. “Here’s the thing, first, I’m with Mark,” he nudge Mark’s leg and glare at him, telling him to stop playing games, which he did, “And second of all, if you think that the first reason isn’t enough, you know that I have no interest in girls.”

“I know,” Jackson take a sip from his Ice Americano, “That’s why I think you’re the best choice from this. One, you won’t take my chances of wooing all the girls available, and two…” he scratch his nose, “Okay I only have on reason.”

_Well that is true_ , Jinyoung thinks to himself, “But… I have Mark!”

“It’s not like you’re gonna cheat on him, you don’t like girls,” Jackson said sarcastically, “And I already asked Mark, and he said it’s okay.”

“Wait, really?” Jinyoung turns to Mark, “You said it’s okay?”

Mark shrugs, “I don’t see the problem in this.”

Jinyoung starts to boil up from anger, “Why don’t you ask Mark?”

“I got exam tomorrow, so I can’t because I need to study.”

“Please Jinyoung…”

Here it is, the attack of Wang Puppy. When he pulls out this puppy trick, Mark and Jinyoung can never say no. And, Jinyoung is pissed at Mark for letting him go. So he has all the confidence in the world that Jinyoung would never cheat on him? And who the hell is he thinking that it’s okay to give him permission? Mark is not his owner. So, with the buried anger, Jinyoung finally agree to join the mixer.

_Just wait and see! I will be the star of the party and you will regret letting me go._

Jinyoung sighs deeply for the tenth time today. _Ugh_. He always hate party. He doesn’t mind drinking, but he prefer drinking with few people he is close to, not with strangers. He stares again at his company for tonight. Jackson introduces him to the girls, Nayeon, Tzuyu, and Mina. They are really pretty, and Jackson seems to taken liking to Tzuyu, but them being pretty don’t do anything to Jinyoung. At first the girls were trying hard to talk and invite Jinyoung to having fun, but Jinyoung just gave them cold shoulders. Jinyoung knows that he’s wrong, but he’s not in a good mood from the first place because of his boyfriend. Well, at least all of them are having fun. They are now in a club, and from a 6 person party turns to God knows however many. Jackson always has this power to turn everyone into his friends.

Jinyoung sighs for the eleventh time, before gulping the Gin he ordered. He automatically feels the stingy sensation on his throat that he enjoy.

“Are you bored?” Jinyoung turns his head to find one guy standing beside him.

Im Jaebum.

Jinyoung smiles politely and shakes his head. He doesn’t intend to prolong the conversation any longer. Jaebum were introduced as Jackson _best friend_ from his faculty. He looks nice, Jinyoung must admit, he got a very wide shoulder, broad chest, sharp jawline, and if Jinyoung notice right, there are two moles on his eyelid. Jinyoung wonder if Jaebum did it intentionally, maybe with marker.

“I’m not good at partying with strangers,” Jaebum scratch his head, “It’s not really my thing.”

Jinyoung chuckles, just the same thought that goes into his mind a few minutes ago, “So why would you agree to go with Jackson?”

“Well, he got this attack where he plead with sparkling puppy eyes that I just cannot say no to.”

Jinyoung laughs, “Same case with me!”

Jaebum also laughs, seems relieved that this guy beside him starts to melt and allowed someone to have conversation with him. All this night, Jinyoung has been sitting by himself, drinking, and was not friendly to anyone who came at all. But Jaebum is a curious guy, so he decided to up for the challenge. So after he heard the welcoming tone, Jaebum decided to sit beside him.

“Do you have girlfriend, Jaebum?” Jinyoung asks, looking straight into his eyes.

“No,” Jaebum smiles.

“…Boyfriend?” Jinyoung squints.

Jaebum snickers, “No.”

“Well I do…” Jinyoung said, “A boyfriend.”

_Ah_. Jaebum process this sudden information on his head. _So he swings that way?_ “Then why are you here? I mean, did your boyfriend know?”

Jinyoung laughs cynically, “I know right?” He drinks another gulp, “What kind of boyfriend allowed his to come at a mixer? When he clearly knows the purpose of this kind of thing is hooking up?”

_So he knows_. Jaebum scratch his head again, he doesn’t expect a serious conversation will come forward, “Maybe…” he stops for a second, “He trust you enough to let you?”

Jinyoung smiles, his head starts to swing and his body screams begging him to stop drinking, but yet he takes another big gulp, emptying the glass, welcoming the familiar stingy sensation that he really needs, “Or maybe,” he laughs, “He doesn’t like me anymore.”

And that’s all he remember.

 

Jinyoung wakes up with a severe headache. He drinks too much last night. He doesn’t remember coming home. He sits and try to process everything, and he fails. He doesn’t remember anything from last night. He look around at the room, to realize that this is not his room. He gasps, and when he look down he notices that he doesn’t wear even one layer of cloth in his body behind the blanket. He put both hands on his mouth, trying hard to contain the scream.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!_ He curses himself. He’s not the type to drink and have sex with stranger though, usually he have enough conscience to remind himself of his boyfriend. He glance at someone beside him that covered fully in blanket. Is it Nayeon? Tzuyu? A glimmer of memory came into his mind that he got up and dance with the girls. Does that lead to sex? He grab and pull his hair as hard as he can, cursing at his stupidity. He can’t believe that he cheated at Mark with a girl. What should he do?

He decided that sitting here any longer will not do any good for him, so he open the blanket and getting up, just to find a stingy sensation on his hips. A really familiar one… that he always have… when he had sex with Mark… _Oh no_ … Then suddenly a person inside the blanket grunts, and it’s clearly not a woman voice. Jinyoung slowly turn in horror, to find this familiar guy he met last night.

“Jae…” he screeches, suddenly he feels like the world is going to end, “Im Jaebum?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE SUPPORT JJ PROJECT COMEBACK!  
> And give some love to this story <3


End file.
